Shinobi Island
by Nano Rain
Summary: The year is 2031. Though Naruto is an old anime and manga, it is not forgotten. Pamela, a filthy rich girl living in the US decides to buy her own island country, and turn it into a Disneyland version of the Naruto World. Except with, you know, ninja assassins fighting each other to the death on occasion, and politics and other warfare. All so she can live her fantasy.
1. Prologue

** Yo! Thanks for deciding to click the link to read this. This has been stuck in my head for several months now, and I just realized I could make a fanfiction about it... Heh. Just a note- this fanfiction is still fiction, even though it takes place in -the future- of reality. So even if I try to make it seem realistic there are likely to be impossible/unlikely things.  
I would love feedback! (IDEAS, SUGGESTIONS, QUESTIONS, COMMENTS= COOKIE!** yay**) It's been a while since I wrote fanfiction (I'm busy writing an actual novel, so this probably won't be updated frequently till after March)  
~Disclaimer~ I obviously don't own Naruto. Or Cuba. XD**

* * *

_Shinobi Island (Year 2031)_

Reiko Itami held up a 78 page stack of planning for the new island (previously known as Cuba until ten years ago when they attacked the US and lost) she purchased four months ago. She was going to convert it into type of… resort so to speak. She'd started a blog about it nearly a year ago, and had almost half a million people who fully intended to move there when it opened. Of course, she'd waved her massive amounts of money in front of the governments place (enough to cover all their debts in fact) and received full rights to the island as well as nation status with an alliance and backing by both the United States and several other countries as well. Reiko, possibly one of the richest women in history, had spent her money irresponsibly but was more than satisfied. She'd made her own country with nothing more than a ton of green paper.

Of course, Reiko isn't her real name. She'd had it changed to conform to the standards of her soon to be new country. Her real name was Pamela, and her last name was unimportant. Her parents had been incredibly rich, but died just after she turned fifteen. So, now at the age of eighteen she was possibly the youngest rich woman of all time. Or she was, till she spent half her fortune on an island. And the rest of her money would be spent stocking up supplies and resources for her Island, amongst other things.

Her plan would go into action in just three weeks. What was her plan you ask? To create a _Shinobi _Island. Based almost entirely off of the old, classic anime _Naruto._ Reiko's mother had been in love with anything related to japan, and that had included anime and manga. As a result, Reiko had been exposed to the long-since ended anime and fallen in love with it. A life of adventure, of terror, pain, betrayal… She wanted a taste of that life. After all, doesn't everyone at some point dream of being a character in book? So now she was making it come true.

The island would be set up into at least three to four different hidden villages, each set with a ninja academy. All forms of martial arts would be taught to any who wished to truly become a ninja. As well, there would be weapon training, and basics like math and language.

Using private detectives Reiko had predetermined over a hundred candidates to help her run the place. From negotiations with other countries and trade, to teachers and weapon smiths. In one week she would travel to Shinobi Island to help the construction crew get to work. While she's there would decide the final number of hidden villages, and any other special landmarks. In her blog she had a poll for the most wanted hidden village names. Konohagakure, was of course, in the lead. In second was Kirigakure, followed by Kumogakure. She was disappointed Amegakure wasn't even considered. Oh well… If it came to it she'd probably become the Mizukage. And leave the other roles to specific people in her top five list.

Much of the countries politics would be run by the first generation of Naruto fans- people too old to partake in the physical aspect of being a Shinobi, but young enough and willing enough to become Daimyo's, village elders, political consultants… Not that most of them had qualifications for things like that or anything. Who would? It's all based off a fictional world. But with training, she was sure they could handle it. She'd need a lot of help, and she was fully aware she couldn't make this happen on her own.

The country would forbid any type of firearms. No guns, bombs, missiles… Anyone caught with them would be executed on the spot. Otherwise, killing would only be allowed on specific missions. Dying at any time was a possibility if you chose to become a ninja. Lots of people would join (from countries all over, not just the United States) and become regular citizens and own shops, make clothes, etc. Even those who weren't fans of Naruto had been asking on the blog about how to become a citizen. They were likely gamers who were fascinated with warfare and killing. Killing- in reality it's considered entirely inhumane. She understood that, but could not deny it from her new country. It would be strictly monitored and limited. If too much of it occurred the other countries would be at her neck ready to take over.

Despite the no firearms laws, she'd have a military at the ready with jets, ships, and missiles. But they would be tucked away with very few people in the know about them other than pilots and those who knew how to use them. She had the United States backing her with an army anyway.

As for obtaining a citizenship, people would merely need to have a few things to show. Their medical records, birth certificate, and anything stating if they'd been in prison or not before. She'd try to be careful about who she let in. Last thing she needed was a nut job to start a massacre and give her country a bad rap. After that people would be given the option to change their name- a Japanese name would not be required, but recommended to stay in the spirit of an anime-based island. The two main languages would be English and Japanese, both of which would be taught in schools.

There were lots and lots more details enfolded amongst each little paper in her humongous stack (she was sure, as Mizukage, she'd be seeing a lot more.) that she would review later. For now she had many more papers and forms to fill out and submit by Wednesday.

(time)3Xmonths(skip)

Ettie Simons (now known as Taka Ihara) and Silas Ray (now referred to as Sho Miyajima) stood before Reiko. She was finally meeting the new Kage face to face. In the end she'd decided there would three hidden villages. Then she'd gone and picked her two candidates. Taka was a young girl (though still older than Reiko) at the age of twenty-three. She'd taken karate, judo and taekwondo. When it came to schooling she'd been interested in politics and warfare- overall a very good match for Kage. Sho, on the other hand was a twenty-eight year old male. He too had taken those martial arts as well as kickboxing and capoeira. He was less into warfare, but was interested in politics and law making.

Today they were going to settle the dispute of Kage. Reiko cleared her throat to begin. "No questions asked, I'm Mizukage," she stated. She gave them a challenging glare, daring them to argue. She paid for the island and made this all possible. Didn't she deserve to be a little selfish and unfair?

Taka opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. "Drat…" she muttered.

Sho raised his hand cautiously. "That's fine by me. I myself would like to take Kumogakure and become Raikage."

Reiko shifted her sight back to Taka. "Any objection?" The girl forlornly shook her head with a sigh.

"Then I'll take Konohagakure then. I guess that's not so bad, it was my second favorite anyhow."

Reiko gave her head an affirmative shake. "Then it's settled. I arranged for some people to take you to your new villages and give you a full summary of your duty and how to properly run things, as well as the laws I've preset. If you have any objections, corrections, or questions, there will be forms in your offices to fill out and send to me. I'll try to listen to reason." She gave a quick bow. "I thank you so much for your dedication to such a childish dream, I hope the future of our villages can be peaceful for a while."

They bowed back with little hesitation- probably due to their martial art disciplining. A few men escorted them out of her building. They'd later be told they were in they had been having this meeting in the Mizukage's office. She hadn't ever actually bothered to tell them where they were after all. Originally they were going to meet at the Alliance building, located in the center of the island. However, it had been resolving a few construction issues (the bathrooms were not yet functioning) and so she'd decided to just have it in her new office.

In three days the country would officially be taking in residents and starting up schools, stores, farms… Reiko was immensely excited. The real life adventure was about to begin.

* * *

**Just another note... This is only the prologue (yep) so future chapters should be a lot longer.  
Thanks again if you managed to read to the bottom of this! Remember: Feedback=cookie.**

Disclaimer: Those who provide feedback will not actually receive a real cookie. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is officially done! I had a little extra time this weekend so I was able to get it done. The next chapter will hopefully be written next weekend, but I can't make any promises. This chapter might be a little boring to start off with (and I hope it doesn't seem rushed), but next chapter should be full of the ninja stuff!  
Thanks AnimeVamp1997 for reviewing! Here's a cookie! *gives cookie*  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Rurouni Kenshin. Or anything else I obviously don't own.  
Suggestions/comments etc. are always welcome!**

* * *

The sheets were warm and pillowy. She was wrapped up in them like a cocoon and desperately wished to keep her eyes closed. Blocking the streaming sun from her pale eyelids was a mountain of paperwork she liked to call The Impossible Mission. Sometimes she'd call it her First Mission. Because, after becoming the Mizukage two years ago the one thing she never got to do afterwards was go on missions. She had so much _work_ to do that she'd never really been prepared for. Sure, in the anime the Hokage had to do paperwork all the time. But that was _anime. _She didn't really think it'd be that much. But of course it had. Maybe there was even more since it _wasn't_ just an anime.

With a horrendous groan, Reiko flung back the covers and jolted into an upright position. Her clock read noon. She'd slept straight through the alarm four hours ago. Again. Inwardly she had a sadistic, or rather, masochistic grin on her face. Outwardly she was scolding herself. Unlike the other two Kage she couldn't afford to sleep all day. She had more than just her own village to take care of- she had to run the entire country. Fill out trading forms and keep track of necessary supplies… The biggest time waster was monitoring the 'playing field' as she called it. All over the island special cameras were placed to make sure no one was doing any foul play. She kept the cameras out of the other villages, for their own privacy. If they wanted to wage war, she wasn't going to let herself have a huge advantage. She would use strategy and manpower to handle those things.

To keep her body trained in preparation of attacks she worked with a trainer for three hours a day. In all of her spare time (there wasn't much of that) she had special exercises prepared. The Mizukage needed to be in top shape at all times to defend her village. She'd already had three attempts on her life since starting her job. It had been handled well, especially with her bodyguards nearby. All she'd been left with was a few scratches. The pain was not something she had handled well- for all the wounds the characters received she now understood how fictional it was. Even the minor scratches she'd taken had bleed profusely and nearly caused her to pass out from the intense pain. Now, every once in a while during training she'd ask her coach to intentionally wound her so she wouldn't be caught off guard the next time.

She glanced to her other side. On the desk to her right was another mountain of paper- it was mail. Mail from civilians with complaints or questions, mail from other countries asking about foreign affairs, hate mail (oh how much hate mail she was sent), love letters, and various other things. That pile grew more and more with each day for she hate little will power to bother with it.

With yet another moan she swung her legs over the side of the bed and made for her closet. She picked out a black half-top with orange Capri's. Over her top she threw a beige cloak and slipped on some black shoes.

From the corner of her bed she grabbed her Kage hat and threw it on over her blond and blue-dyed hair. Returning to the stack of forms, she took a fourth out and exited the room. Passing through the hallway she turned and entered her office- a wide room with a large desk and several bean bag chairs- all face a wall of TV's. While the country was based off the world of Shinobi and prohibited many things, some small TV's were sold with specific programming. If people wanted a certain show they'd have to send in a request to have it reviewed. If they wanted TV they could move to some other country. She didn't pay a fortune for an island so people could come and be lazy.

However, she had no time to watch _Animal Planet_ or even anime. These TV's were for the sole purpose of surveillance, as was previously mentioned. Many of them were simply monitoring places in the forests that held underground steam. The steam could be used by special ninja who had keys (most of these ninja were Kirigakure ninja to be able to replicate the effect of the Hidden Mist Jutsu) and could be used in battle. She had scientists working to find ways to replicate other jutsu as well. For fire users they'd have to use the good old trick of spitting alcohol over a match. Very nasty business when it came to burn victims. It wasn't pretty and most of them have to quit being a Shinobi. Luckily it's easy to avoid and doesn't have a wide range.

There weren't many spats over the past two years. Most ninja were still in training. Every two weeks she'd take a day off to observe her Shinobi school. It had few children, and more people were teens or young adults. She hoped in the future, as people adapted to such a scary way of life, there would be more. She loved watching the people train; it made it all seem real. Official. She could be proud of what she'd done. As long as she could watch everything, she knew she wouldn't regret making Shinobi Island.

She snatched pen and clipboard from atop her desk and plopped comfortably into a beanbag. Reiko unhappily started on her paperwork. A figure in the corner of the room cleared his throat. "Mizukage-sama," he began, "Would you like to see the reports on the monitored activity for today?"

"You're late," a woman in the other corner cut in.

Reiko simply nodded. "I overslept. I do so apologize Gina-san, Yasu-san. Yasu-san, would you please hand me the report? I'll look at it in a minute. Nothing needing my immediate attention I hope?" The man shook his head, handing her a clipboard. These two people had the noon watch. Their job was to aid her in observing the land, as well as protect her. At midnight they are switched out with two other men. "Gina-san, would you get me breakfast?"

The grouchy older woman frowned. "It's lunch time," she complained, but left the room anyway.

So, for the next few hours until her physical training began, she filled out paperwork and occasionally glanced up at the monitors. Just another, typical day in the life of the Mizukage. Sometimes she thought retiring and becoming a regular Shinobi would be more interesting, but she couldn't…

(Ho)X(Kage)

Taka yawned. She was slouched at her desk, bored out of her mind. She'd finished all her work three hours ago and now had absolutely nothing to do. She was dying to go on a mission, but frankly due to how new the country was, there still were few things needing done. She could join a patrol for the borders, or arrange the next supply run that would be held next week… She'd done it all before.

"Hokage-sama, I'm impressed with your pencil work as always," a young boy complimented in the corner. His name was Isao, and he was currently her bodyguard and assistant. He was probably two or three years younger than her, maybe more. He was strong at his age and very talented. Not to mention his friendly personality. Yet, she'd seen him in action and knew how fierce he was under his youthful face. "I've never seen anyone finish a two-foot stack of paper that fast before."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Isao-ku-_san,_" she replied. After staring ahead at nothing in particular she turned and addressed him. "Would you like to go out for Yakitori with me for lunch?"

He bowed. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Great." She opened the hallway door, "Yakitori on Isao-kun!" she shouted. Down the hall she could see the receptionist visibly shudder at the sudden noise. What an easy woman to scare…

Isao started shouting in panic, but a deeper voice cut in to distract her. "Good afternoon Hokage-sama," a calm voice greeted. She looked over to see her guard Hiroki standing about. "The boy's buying?" he asked casually.

She flashed the big man a grin. "He sure is."

"Hey! I never said I was paying Hokage-sama!" he complained. "And call me Isao-_san_."

"It's too late now, I already told everyone." His jaw hung open in horror.

He quietly muttered something about how he'd better get a raise as the three of them headed off. The receptionist, not a huge fan of Taka, volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye on the place. While the woman wasn't a trained Shinobi, she was required to learn a few moves of self-defense and could handle herself fine.

"I honestly don't know what that woman, Bunko's problem with me is," Taka muttered.

"Hokage-sama, you scare her all the time…"

"It's just fun and games."

"I don't think she feels the same."

"…"

As they wandered through the village some people would stop and stare, some would even bow. The word 'Hokage-sama' drifted through the air. And older woman, perhaps fifty or so, waved, and greeted her with, "Good afternoon, Hokage-sama."

"Good afternoon," she replied with a beautiful smile. "Have a nice day."

They passed by her and reached their destination. Taka was a huge fan of yakitori and visited frequently. She was friends with the owner, and an employee. They gave her a discount- probably because the place got a lot of business since it was known as the restaurant favored by the Hokage.

Once inside they were quickly ushered to a seat by young teenage girl. She was probably new there since Taka didn't recognize her. She looked nervous. Never served a Hokage before perhaps? (heh)

"W-what would you like?" she asked.

"Yakitori!" Taka exclaimed cheerfully. "Toriniku please."

"Tebasaki," Isao requested.

"Toriniku," Hiroki mumbled.

The waitress scribbled it all down. "And to drink?"

"Water."

"Water."

"Orange juice, if you have it," Hiroki said. Isao and Taka gave him a look. He was a large buff man… And he wanted orange juice?

_To each his own_, thought Taka.

The girl stared for a moment as well,before nodding. "Right away," she informed them, running off. The three started chatting idly as they waited.

After they'd eaten Taka claimed she was going to drop in on the academy students. She waved goodbye to the two boys and departed. The academy was still small, but lots of people were thinking about joining (or so she'd heard from rumors). The training program was elite, as she'd hired only the best. The training weapons were supplied by crafters paid by her (where did she get all her funds from?) and made excellent kunai and shuriken. Since there was no other school, half of the Academy was used for regular non-ninja students.

A few blocks away from the Yakitori restaurant was the Academy. Strategically placed perhaps. She stood before the entrance and admired it for a moment and then entered. Inside was older man sitting around in case of guests. He had his feet on the desk and was leaned back. When he saw who the visitor he swiftly jumped up and bowed. "Hokage-sama! How may I help you?"

She motioned for him to relax and have a seat. He did so. "Could you find me a class to sit in on sir?"

"Yes ma'am!" he looked over a few clipboards. "Class 2-A will be having sparring matches today. Currently they should be in the gym."

"Thank you," Taka replied.

Down the hall and two the left was the gym. She opened one of the double doors softly, so as to not distract in case a fight was going on. She peeked in and was relieved that the fights had not yet started. Making an entrance she waved to the sensei. She was a raven-haired girl named Eiko. Very friendly, good with kids. Not suited to battle.

"Good evening Hokage-sama!" she shouted. "How unexpected." The children turned excitedly to look at the newcomer. "Have you come to observe the sparring today?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." She went over to the bleachers and took a seat. Crossing her legs and getting comfortable she waited for them to proceed.

"Alright then class. First up is Hana-chan and Kameyo-chan."

Two girls looked up, and ran into the ring. The gym was specially designed for ninja training and so it didn't contain the typical floor lines. The two took to opposite ends and bowed. Eiko slashed the air and announced the fight to start.

The girl on the right was Kameyo. She had black hair and was the taller of the girls. On the left was Hana. She was rather short and had blond hair. On the mark, they charged at each other, only to jump away at the last second. They were sizing each other up and testing one another. Taka didn't know much about their grades or physical abilities. But already she could tell that Hana was the faster of the two. Her reflexes were good, as well as reaction time.

In the next move Kameyo tried to tackle Hana, kicking out at her legs. The other side stepped it and delivered a blow to the back. The dark haired girl almost lost balance, tripping a few steps. Regaining composure she turned and lashed out. Caught off guard Hana fell, and was pinned by Kameyo. The match was over. It wasn't anything impressive as far as Taka could tell. But these were only level one students and had much to learn.

For the rest of the day Taka observed the students. When school was out she returned home, started on the next day's reports, and finally went to bed early after a two hour training.

(Rai)x(Kage)

Sho was snoring away under a tree. He had his work halfway done and was just taking a small break. Yes… Just another small break. He was perfectly hidden so that nagging woman body guard couldn't find him. He would get his paperwork all done… There was nothing wrong with a little procrastination. _Man, being Raikage is so boring._

Currently he was dreaming about back home in America. He was at his parents' house for the holidays. His little sister had cooked a delicious dinner and now was handing him a gift as a congratulations for winning the karate tournament. It was a box set of one of his favorite anime, Rurouni Kenshin. _"Here you go, Silas. Congrats on your win!" _she had said cheerfully. In his sleep a smile spread on his face.

_"Silas?"  
"…Silas!"_

"Sho-sama!" a stern voice hissed, breaking into his fuzzy dreams. Unhappily he cracked open his dark eyes. A tall woman with black hair and emerald eyes glared at him from above. She pushed up her glasses and let out a frustrated groan. "Forgive me Raikage-sama for being familiar with you, however you were not responding. You have quite the large amount of paperwork left and I am _not_ going to fill it out for you again."

He grimaced. "I know I know Emma-san (she had chosen to keep her English name). But shouldn't you be concerned with you Raikage's health? I might not get enough sleep if I have to fill all of that out…"

She shook her head rapidly, causing a few strands of her carefully bound hair to come loose. "If anything you get too _much_ sleep. Stop wasting time and let's return. Haruka has lunch prepared for you. And don't forget the Kage meeting tomorrow. You should have all your reports properly filed and ready. If you make our village look weak nobody will forgive you."

He sighed. "You can be so harsh Emma-chan."

She turned and gave him a kunai sharp leer. "-_san_," was all she said. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. He wasn't very good with cold people like her. Was his woman really into anime like Naruto anyway? She was a certified Shinobi… Maybe, unlike him, she actually took her job seriously. But how could he when his muscles never saw any action?

"Oh, and later today we have two criminal executions," she added as they continued on.

"Charges?"

"One of them was caught trying to craft a gun. When he was found out he attacked and wounded one of the officers sent to procure him. This was over three months ago, and the officer is fully recovered. The other murdered a civilian working at a pharmacy. He stole all the cash in the register along with various other products before fleeing. He was caught a day later when he attempted to repeat his actions at another store down the street."

Sho nodded to himself. That was reasonable enough. In fact, the crime rate in the country was still relatively low despite the misunderstood impressions most other countries had of Shinobi Island. A lot of people believed it to be a country of outlaws where anyone could do as they please. Thus, Sho was forced to write regular reports on criminal activity and submit it to the Mizukage where it could be compiled and revealed to other countries. Though, generally, he had someone else right up that stuff.

Safely inside his office he took a seat at his desk and immediately began on the paperwork. At least he had something to look forward to today. _Where has my life gone if the highlight of my day is going to an execution?_ he pondered.

After finishing a little over a third of the paperwork in an hour's time he stretched. "Say, Emma-san. When are the executions?"

"In one hour, at four."

"I see." Silently he snuck a hand into his desk, pulling out two objects. One of them happened to be a smoke bomb. Which he dropped ever so sneakily. There was a scream and several gasps at the room became dark with fog.

"Raikage-sama!" Emma shouted. But he was gone- in his place was a dummy cleverly concealed in clothes, bent over paperwork. A slightly static voice answered Emma's cry.

"I'm alright! What happened?"

"We're unsure."

"Raikage, shall I take a team to search for the culprit?" Haruka asked. She was another of his assistants and bodyguards.

"No, that's alight. It might have just been a prank. I need to get to work…" he replied.

Already far away the real Sho was muttering into a walkie talkie. He was pleased his plan had worked. Of course, he wouldn't be able to use it again because sooner or later they'd realize the Sho in there with them was only a dummy. He'd be in big trouble. Eh, what did it matter? All those papers were going to turn his brain to mush.

It only took fifteen minutes for him to be found out. Emma was practically screeching into the walkie talkie with death threats and who knows what all else. "Sorry," was all he mumbled, saying he'd be back shortly before the execution. Then he dropped the hysterical walkie talkie one the ground and crushed it in one solid kick. There was truly no one scarier than Emma.

So he meandered throughout the village for the next thirty minutes until he had to go back for his hat. After all, the Raikage couldn't show up to an execution without his oh-so important hat. When he entered the Raikage building, the receptionist frowned at him. "Dude, Emma's freaking out. Just what did you do?" he asked.

Sho shrugged. "Nothing worse than the usual." He continued on up the stairs. Before he even reached the top, the sound of hopeless moaning filled his ears. When he entered the room all eyes snapped to him. Haruka was trying her best to comfort Emma, who was on the floor in sobbing heap, desperately clutching the walkie talkie and muttering obscenities.

When her eyes met his, he had the faint feeling that fleeing for his life wouldn't be a bad idea. But quicker than the eye can see, Emma jumped to her feet (knocking heads with poor Haruka while she was at it) and grabbed a vase off his desk. In mere seconds it was flung at his head. He ducked just in time, and heard it crash against the wall behind him.

Everyone leapt to restrain her. Cautiously Sho held up his hands in surrender. "Emma-san… I'm very sorry…" he tried.

"_Save it!_ You and your excuses! You lazy, no good Raikage! You make our village look bad and shame every one of us! Because you never finish your paperwork I have to come up with excuses of my own as to why you were unable! I couldn't stand it one day and finished it for you! _That_ is _not_ my job."

"How about you take a nice, week-long paid vacation?" he offered. She fumed and seethed in rage.

"_Vacation?_ Even if I do you're just going to get _nothing_ done and leave me with a huge mess to clean up!"

"E-Emma-san… I'll try to enforce his work," murmured a nervous Haruka. The two were very close friends and Emma frequently thought of Haruka as a little sister.

"No, that just wouldn't be right. He-"

"I'll hire someone," he cut in.

"Huh?"

"I'll hire someone to do my paperwork. Easy. Solved."

"Yes, just use the village's funds to do your work for you."

"Thanks, I will." With that, he took his hat off the dummy (it was in terrible shape. It appeared to have multiple stab wounds and the neck was almost wrung right off) and left. He went straight to the execution and prayed he wouldn't see Emma for the rest of the day.

The execution began with usual quiet and short anthem of Kumogakure (composed by a young man a year and half ago) followed by the charges. While it was not mandatory for anyone but the Raikage to attend, there was modest crowd. Many ninja in training would come and watch to prepare themselves for death. It was never a pretty sight.

Avoiding leaning to one side, Sho commanded himself to sit up straight and proper. The first criminal was brought out, and kneeled over the block. All public executions were beheadings. They weren't an easy thing to watch. Every time Sho just wanted to look away. But he couldn't. As Raikage he had to watch. It wouldn't be right for him to just turn away. And anyway, everyone on the island knew the laws, and therefore knew the consequences. If they didn't want this, they shouldn't have committed crimes.

In a few short seconds the deed was done. The pool of deep red blood dripping off the block made his stomach knot. He was glad he had refused lunch from Haruka. A few people in the stands left running. Others pulled up their knees and hid their faces.

This was his third execution he'd attended, and was slowly getting used to it. He hurriedly recovered as they cleaned up and brought out the next prisoner. They announced the charges- a cry started in the crowd from a young girl. What was she doing there? When he saw another young boy next to her and older man he realized they were likely the family of the murdered victim. The person he assumed was her father held her close.

If someone had killed his mother, or sister, anyone that he knew really… He'd want to see the murderer's execution as well. Even if he were just a little boy.

_Slice_. The head rolled away. Sho's fists tightened. Tomorrow when the meeting began, he'd have a proposal for the other Kage.

(next)ReiXko(day)

Reiko yawned, lounging in the comfy chair of the meeting room. An old man named Nobu was snoring away in the tall seat facing her. He was in charge of monitoring the meetings and negotiations. Reiko and he were the only ones there at the moment. The others had yet to arrive. On her note sheet she was doodling in the corner. It was her ninja self. She smiled and fell into a quiet daydream about what it would actually be like to get out there and start fighting. A sigh escaped her pale lips.

Taka was the next to arrive. She'd planned on being first, but was disappointed to see Reiko already spinning in her chair out of boredom. Despite the fact the younger girl was already in her twenties, she sometimes acted as if she were still a young teenager. Truly they were all too young to be running a country…

"Hey there," the blue-blond Reiko muttered.

"Hello Mizukage-san." She took a seat next to her and retrieved her papers from her bag.

"Looks like we're waiting for Sho-san, huh Taka-san?"

"I thought we went over this and agreed to simply refer to each other as –Kage-san," Taka commented, ignoring Reiko's question.

Reiko frowned at the older woman. "Yeah but that's too formal for me. Titles are stinking boring. I mean, most of us went through all the trouble of changing our names. But they're never even used."

Taka exhaled loudly. "If you want we can discuss this again today."

Reiko shrugged, rolling her head into her arms resting on the table. She yawned.  
"I've been here all morning. I really hate paperwork."

"You too? I have to agree. The worst thing about our job. Maybe next week I'll go on a mission…"

"Eh!? You have enough spare time to go on missions?"

"Of course. Don't you?"

Reiko shook her head. "I have more paperwork than you guys, a lot of it's about foreign affairs and stuff. Being the owner of Shinobi Island and all."

Taka nodded in understanding. Neither of the girls got along very well, but they could relate to some things. "You still have money don't you? I mean, you're still wealthy. You could just hire someone to do that."

Reiko's had snapped up and she stared at Taka with an expression of love. Her jaw hung open. "I've never thought of that! I just thought I'd have to retire or something! You're a real genius Taka-san!" She leapt over and gave Taka a tight squeeze. Taka's face reddened and she struggled to get away.

"Re-Reiko-san! That's improper! We are adults!"

Reiko let out a laugh and let go. "I suppose your right, sorry Taka-san. You used my name," she pointed out.

"That I did."

Before they could continue conversing, a sluggish Sho entered. Wordlessly he took a seat and prepared his things. Nobu startled awake as the door thudded closed. "Oh… Oh! You're all here. Let's proceed then." He pointed to Taka. "Reports, proposals, requests…"

She nodded. "Things are going well. We had one border skirmish with Kumogakure a few weeks ago, but it was simply a misunderstanding between the _directionally challenged_," she said, aiming a glance to Sho. He ignored her. "I have nothing else to report."

"Then..." he motioned to Sho.

He stood up straight and tall. "I have no comment on the border skirmish that occurred. Yesterday we held executions for two criminals and all went well. Going off of that, I have a proposal. We don't have many prisons on this island, and those we do have are very small and mostly unused. The largest punishment currently operating is beheading," he paused to clear his throat. "I believe that is too harsh for most crimes. One of the criminals executed was killed on the charge of manufacturing guns and assaulting an officer. No one was killed and there was little bloodshed. Instead I think we should switch to life in prison- that is my proposal."

"Discussion," Nobu announced. Reiko's hand shot into the air. She had a nagging problem with his idea. Nobu pointed to her.

"There is nothing wrong with executions. They help train the minds of our future Shinobi and bring peace to the families of victims. Even if no one was killed. On top of that being sentenced 'life in prison' is hardly living at all. Existing merely to exist at the expenses of the people is simply no good. There is no reason to fill prisons and spend the money of the villagers to maintain them. If you feel beheading is too harsh a way of killing we can discuss other options. I wouldn't entirely be against lethal injection." But the thought of lethal injection made her think of her cat that was put down many years ago…

"Any other comments?"

Not waiting to be called upon, Sho began. "If my proposal fails I would like to consider lethal injection."

"…" Nobu waited. The room fell silent. It seemed Taka had nothing to say on the matter. "Then let's vote. All in favor of decreasing executions?" Only Sho raised his hand. "All against." Taka and Reiko raised hands. "Proposal denied."

"Then as for my second proposal…"

"Discussion?" Reiko and Taka shook their heads. "Vote. All in favor." Taka and Sho raised their hands. "All against." Reiko still did not raise her hand. "Mizukage-sama?"

"I have no position in this. If you wish, let it be passed. I am outnumbered regardless."

Nobu gave an affirmative shake of the head. "Very well. Proposal passed. Executions will be done with lethal injection. Do you have anything else you wish to do, Raikage-sama?" Sho shook his head. "Then, Mizukage-sama."

"I have a proposal to allow countries to decide their own methods of execution."

Nobu held back a heavy sigh. "Discussion."

Reiko continued. "I feel that execution should be in the power of each village. It's not necessary for us to act as one in that matter."

"Anyone else? No? All in favor." Everyone raised their hands. "Passed."

"Alright. I have another proposal… A few countries, after questioning me, have wondered about releasing some of their convicts onto our island to be dealt with by us. I feel this could be a good opportunity for future Shinobi, as well as up the number of missions we receive. I understand this could be risky and am fully prepared to accept the consequences."

Nobu's eyebrows rose at such a proposal. "…Discussions?"

Sho looked furious. He jumped up to protest. "Absolutely not! This isn't a game. We shouldn't force trouble to ourselves and bring dangerous criminals onto the land. Our civilians could get hurt."

"Did I forget to mention the countries would be willing to pay us small sums of money to do this? It would be given equally to each village."

"Still out of the question. We don't bring 'game' onto our land for hunting."

"No comment."

Taka gave a heavy sigh. "Reiko-san, would you be willing to table this option for the next meeting? I'd like to think it over."

"Of course, that's understandable."

Sho looked incredulously at Taka as if she'd lost her mind. He took a seat and turned away from them.

"So… This shall be tabled then?"

"Yes, Nobu-san."

"Very well."

"One last proposal. Using small funds from each village I'd like to create a plastic surgery building for anyone's use. It's been requested to me many times- I would assume you've all received similar requests. Lots of people would like to surgically change their skin, eyes, and teeth amongst other things. I'm sure many would like to look like Kisame and Suigetsu, etcetera. Tattoos and piercings could be handled there as well. I think it would be fairly inexpensive and I'll try to cover most of it."

"Discuss." No one had anything to say. "All for." Everyone raise their hands. "Approved."

"Great. I'll think over the name but it'll probably just be called the Appearance Center or something like that. Other than that I have no special reports. We had an execution last week. I would like to remind you that next week is the supply run." The supply run… The one time a month when the island received certain necessary supplies. Each village would send Shinobi down to retrieve the supplies they needed. That's when most fights occurred between the villages. And this time, if Reiko could find someone to cover her paperwork for her, maybe she could join in.

"If that is all, then I declare these meetings over."

* * *

**So how do you all feel about three kage? Likes/dislikes, thoughts about future chapters... Thanks for reading!**


End file.
